Draw with me
by Atlantos
Summary: OS. Ils sont l'un en face de l'autre, séparés par un incassable mur de verre. Ils ne peuvent pas se parler, simplement écrire sur ce mur… "How about drawing ?"... Très léger SatoxDai. Transcription d'une vidéo.


**Diclamer :** Daisuké et Satoshi sont à Yukiru Sugisaki. L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle est tirée d'une vidéo (http*://*www.*youtube.*com/watch?v=MvjZ6VkLuCM&feature=player_embedded) (Enlevez les *)

**Pourquoi ?** C'est une histoire très belle, triste aussi. Personnellement, je l'adore. J'ai réfléchi aux personnages. Dai et Satoshi s'imposaient, mais qui dans quel rôle ? J'ai aussi garder les mots dans leur langue d'origine, pour préserver toute la poésie.

**Résumé :** OS. Ils sont l'un en face de l'autre, séparés par un incassable mur de verre. Ils ne peuvent pas parler, simplement écrire sur ce mur… "How about drawing ?" Très léger SatoxDai. (Transcription d'une vidéo)

* * *

**_Draw with me._**

Il est là, comme chaque jour. Ce mur de verre.

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus posa une main sur la surface plane et lisse. Levant les yeux vers le haut, Satoshi en évalua la hauteur. Puis il regarda sur les côtés. Interminable, comme toujours. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait quelqu'un. De l'autre côté. Un autre garçon, un garçon aux cheveux rouges. Les deux mains posées sur le verre, il le fixait vaguement…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers lui.

Satoshi parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et lui fit face. Il ouvrit la bouche, lui demandant qui il était. Mais l'autre fronça les sourcils et tendit son oreille. Satoshi répéta ce qu'il avait dit, bien plus fort. Mais l'autre secoua la tête pour lui dire qu'il n'entendait rien.

Réfléchissant un instant, l'adolescent aux cheveux clairs finit par se souvenir qu'il avait deux crayons noirs dans sa poche. Il les sortit et en prit un pour marquer sur le mur :

_Can you write ?_

Il lança l'autre crayon par-dessus le mur, l'autre le ramassa et écrit à son tour :

_Of course_

Satoshi sourit, puis marqua un peu plus haut :

_How about drawing ?_

L'autre sourit à son tour.

_Yes_

Ils commencèrent à dessiner sur le mur, s'asseyant confortablement.

Daisuké était droitier, tandis que Satoshi était gaucher. Le droitier souriait toujours, mais finit par remarquer que son ami de l'autre côté de la glace ne souriait plus. Il le fixait tristement. Satoshi posa sa main gauche sur le verre, l'autre posa sa main droite sur l'autre. Il baissa les yeux tristement, puis marqua :

_It feels cold_

Daisuké baissa tristement les yeux à son tour, renforçant la peine de Satoshi qui écrit :

_I want to be with you_

Daisuké retrouva son sourire chaleureux, puis répliqua :

_You are with me. Only there's a glass between us._

Satoshi fronça les sourcils, le regard sérieux. Il se leva et commença à frapper le verre de ses poings. Daisuké se leva lui aussi, l'air effrayé. Il le supplia d'arrêter, mais l'autre n'entendait rien. Et même s'il le voyait, il était décidé à briser ce mur.

Le mur se fissura. Avec de grands gestes, il lui ordonna de s'écarter. Dès que Daisuké le fit, il recommença à frapper. Jusqu'à ce que son poing gauche brise le mur.

Mais quelque chose se passa. Mués par une force invisible, les morceaux de retournèrent à leur place, projetant la main de Satoshi en arrière.

xxx

Intact, le mur était intact. Ils étaient à nouveau assis l'un en face de l'autre.

_Are you okay ?_

Satoshi hocha la tête, la main dans les bandages jusqu'au coude. Rassuré, Daisuké sourit et marqua :

_Wanna draw ?_

Satoshi baissa les yeux, puis marqua de sa main droite :

_I can't anymore._

Son écriture était tremblante. Daisuké baissa les yeux, pensif.

xxx

Satoshi s'approcha du mur. Daisuké était déjà là, enveloppé dans une couverture, souriant. Du côté de l'adolescent aux cheveux clairs, il y avait un paquet.

_For you_

Satoshi s'assit devant ce paquet et, après un coup d'œil à un Daisuké souriant, se mit en devoir de l'ouvrir. Dès qu'il souleva le couvercle, il eut un mouvement de recul. Daisuké marqua sur le mur :

_Draw with me._

Dans ce paquet, il y avait le bras gauche de Daisuké.


End file.
